


Honey

by DittyWrites



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family, Galen Erso is a top dad, Gen, Krennic is a manipulative man lmao, Manipulation, but i love him so w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: With Galen Erso and his child firmly in his grasp, Orson Krennic has everything he needs in order to complete his death star. However, with Galen showing nothing but reluctance towards assisting his plans and with the unexpected added complications of the daughter, Krennic is forced to change his tactics to get what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the world of Rogue One. I whipped this up in about 2 hours (give or take) and i'm just really trying to get the voices for certain characters.
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated xx

****“We were on the verge of greatness.” Holding up his hand, Krennic brought his fingers together to emphasize exactly how close they had come and stress how important the situation was, “We were this close to providing peace and security to the galaxy.”

The expression on Galens' face barely shifted as he replied, “You're confusing peace with terror.”

Standing alone, he was ready to face down whatever threats Krennic was going to make. He was ready.

Shaking his head slightly, as though the concept was simple, Krennic responded, “Well, we have to start somewhere.” Pausing for a moment, he inquired again, “Where is Lyra? Is she not going to say hello to an old friend?”

A small flash of pain, “Lyra is no longer with us.”

“Ah,” Krennic paused, quickly reorganizing his plans, “such a shame. I would have liked to see her again.” His sympathetic tone was contrasted by the mild disappointment which tinged it. One bargaining chip down. “Natural causes?”

“Yes.”

“And the child? Jyn was it?”

“Also dead.”

“I see.” Narrowing his eyes, Krennic was irritated that his potential hostages were no longer available to be his pawns but it made no real difference. He would take the scientist one way or another. Opening his mouth to instruct his guard to escort Galen to the ship, he stopped when a soft voice made itself known.

“PAPA!”

Turning to the source, Krennic was confronted by the sight of a small child, no older than four or five by his estimation, sprinting towards Galen with gusto.

As she reached her father, he did not need to pause before scooping her up into his arms and holding her close.

“She looks remarkable healthy,” Krennic commented, a sly smile touching the corner of his lips, “considering her death.”

At his comment, a mixture of fear and anger crossed Galens' face, body tensing as he gripped his precious child, and his fingers curled into defensive claws as he realised that any chance of escape was now lost to him.

His keen senses alerted, Krennic noted the sudden change in Galen and his almost feral response to the thought of a threat to his child.

He was desperate.

And dangerous.

Galen would prefer to attempt to kill them all before he even considered the thought of allowing them near his only child. His love for the girl was clear and if he attacked on her behalf, Krennic would be left with no choice but to kill him.

This would require some level of tact.

“Hello, little one, I am an old friend of your fathers.” He spoke directly to Jyn, ignoring the warning look which Galen immediately sent his way, “I have come to ask for his assistance. Would you like him to help me?”

“Papa said we should always help people when we can.” Jyn smiled, nuzzling her head into her fathers chest.

“Your 'papa' is a genius and I am sure he understands that this would be in your best interest, child.” Tapping his foot impatiently, he knew that he had won.

It was only a matter of moments until Galen gave in.

Pulling Jyn even closer to his chest, Galen released a long sigh of breath as he met Krennics' gaze with his own, “Bastard.” He hissed.

Krennic could only smile.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Time moved slowly when you were being held against your will and Galen stared at the calendar with a vague horror as it informed him that he had been held in this compound for a single week. His jaw was still faintly stinging from a blow which he had received from one of the deathtroopers who had mistaken him for an escaping prisoner and not as a hostage scientist. The trooper had been reprimanded after the incident but that did not make the pain any less.

The only saving grace had been Jyn.

His stardust.

He had seen her every night since they had arrived and she kept him strong when his despair grew too great. She had no concept of what was happening around them, of what he was being forced to do, but she loved him and kept her childlike joy with her at all times. And that was all he needed.

As he continued to read through the plans he had been provided with which detailed what needed to be completed, his concentration was broken by the sound of the doors to his private room being swept open.

“Papa!” It was Jyn.

Spotting him, she bolted towards his position and jumped into his open lap before pointing at the door, “Scary Papa! It's scary!”

Turning towards the door, which was opening again, Galen was surprised to see Krennic entering accompanied by a black security droid.

Unimpressed that the pair were obviously following his child around he narrowed his eyes, “Krennic, what are you doing? Get that thing away from her.”

Barely holding back a snarl, Krennic glared down at him as the droid stood silently in the doorway, “It would seem your daughter has inherited your inability to follow orders, Galen.” He spat. “She refuses to stay with her assigned carers and has escaped twice from their sight to explore the facility.”

“Is this true, stardust?” He asked the small child, pleased that she was rebelling even a little.

“Yes, Papa. I'm bored.”

“I have been forced to assign the droid to her to ensure that she does not encounter or create danger within any of the workspaces,” Krennic continued unimpressed at having to deal with this issue but he had insisted that all problems with Galen and his child be brought to him immediately, “and should rebels attack, the droid would be all the stands between her and death. Something which I am sure you wish to avoid.”

Galen appeared uncertain for a moment, apparently having an internal debate, before announcing quietly, “Thank you, Krennic. I appreciate her care.”

Caught off guard by the unexpected thanks, Krennic was quick to sense opportunity.

He needed Galen to complete the death star against his own wishes and if he understood anything about the scientist it was that his daughter was his life.

She was the key to Galen Erso.

And Galen Erso was the key to his death star.

Immediately deciding on a course of action, Krennic gave a pleasant smile, all traces of anger gone, “The child cannot travel alone and the droid will protect her life with its own. Any incidents will be brought to me immediately but I will see to it that the child is kept safe while on this compound.”

Nodding a goodbye to the pair, he swept from the room quickly to allow his final words to make an impact on the scientist.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

“Has the child been entered into an education program?”

Jumping in surprise at the question, Galen looked up from the bolts which he was delicately welding together to test their strength as he considered why Krennic would ever ask such a question.

As he made eye contact with the white-clad Imperial, Galen could see the genuine curiosity which lurked within him.

“I am teaching her,” he offered tentatively, pulling the goggles from his face and setting them on the nearby counter, “she is a quick study.”

Rolling his eyes slightly, Krennic sighed, “You barely have time to sleep, let alone adequately teach a child.” Not hearing any argument, he went in for the kill, “Would you like me to enter her in one? I can have a tutor dispatched here within a day. Naturally, you may choose the programs which she is made proficient in." A pause. "Perhaps she will enjoy the sciences?”

Tilting his head, he hid his look of victory as he watched Galens' face light up with contemplation and pleasure at the idea. The Empire had a strong education program which allowed participants to specialize in their choice of field which varied from weaponry to chemical sciences and it was widely regarded as a successful and respected program. Standards were high and the indoctrination into Empire-approved ideals was subtle enough to pass with little comment.

“She is a talented child,” Galen announced with some pride, “even at her age I can see that she is intelligent. Perhaps I will take you up on that offer.” He nodded but added, “However, I do not want her to undertake your history program. I will provide that myself. I have doubts that the Empires' account of history is somewhat...skewed.”

A minor irritation but an acceptable price.

Krennic nodded his consent.

“I am surprised that you even considered such a thing. I did not believe that the education of my child ranked highly in your priorities.”

His mind flashing back to the recent reports which stated that progress on his death star project was going slower than anticipated, Krennic put on a false smile as he tapped his gloved hands on the workbench.

“We were good friends once, Galen, I do hope that we can rebuild that lost friendship. I am sure Lyra would want her daughter educated.”

Smiling sadly as he recalled his wife, Galen sighed, “Yes, she would.”

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

As much as it irritated him, Krennic could not deny that the scientist was sick.

Observing him from a safe distance of a few feet away, Krennic noted the pallor of his skin and the constant rough coughing which emanated from Galens' cracked lips as he attempted to speak.

“The medics will have this flu removed within two days and then you are expected to return to work immediately.” He explained, ignoring the disrespectful eye roll which was sent his way.

“Papa! It's white outside! When will you take me out to see it? It looks soft and pretty! Please take me out, Papa?!” Staring at the snow-covered ground which she could see from the window inside her fathers room, Jyn was excited for the odd event.

“Your father is ill, child,” Krennic explained without looking at the girl, “leave him be.”

“I want to see the white!!” She pouted and Krennic felt his eye twitch as he was confronted by the thought that this Erso will no doubt grow to be as disrespectful as the previous one.

“Has the child never experienced snow?” He inquired of Galen.

Shaking his head, Galen could only cough out a vague negative as he spat into a nearby bowl.

He had only walked here to discover if Galen was as ill as he claimed but now was a good as time as any to attempt to improve the level of trust which the scientist afforded him.

“Guard,” he called out aggressively causing the young Jyn to jump as he waited for his personal guard to appear within the room before continuing, “take the child into the courtyard and allow her to experience the snow until either she is weary or too cold to continue. Her safety is in your hands and should be considered an utmost priority. Eliminate any perceived threat.”

With a single nod and a vague squeal of joy from the triumphant Jyn, she bounded from the room, quickly escorted by the deathtroopers who did not hesitate to follow orders.

“She is so happy.” Galen croaked quietly and glanced at Krennic, “She seems to actually like it here and tells me that she is enjoying the schooling she is receiving. Thank you, Krennic. ”

Moving towards the ill man, Krennic opened his hands out in a non-threatening manner as he spoke plainly, “You are not my prisoner, Galen. No matter how much you wish yourself to be.”

The words were intended to gain a response. What he needed was a hint as to how successful he had been at convincing the scientist into trusting him, into believing in the cause again.

“Thank you, Orson.”

That was all he needed.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

The news that enough kyber crystals had been collected to begin the actual physical testing of the weapon mechanics which were intended to be the core of the death star was very welcome news to the stressed Director. Progress had been coming along nicely but this was a major step towards completion.

It also meant that Galen Erso would now be confronted by a physical representation of the weapon he had built. No matter how much progress had been made in gaining his trust, such a display was bound to put fresh doubts into his mind.

But Krennic was nothing if not manipulative.

Finding what he needed in the archives had not been difficult. When he had first known the Ersos' he had been blessed with enough foresight to keep information on both individuals in the hope that it may one day be useful in locating the pair.

That effort had proved fruitless but he was now glad to have kept the information. It did have its uses.

“I have something to show you both.”

Both Galen and Jyn, shared a quick questioning look before drawing their attention to the sudden appearance of Krennic within their personal quarters.

“What have you brought me, Orson? I have submitted all my paperwork of the last few days. Everything is up to date.”

“This is not related to our project, Galen, however I do believe it will be of interest to you and the child.”

Holding out the small data file in his hand, he allowed Galen to pick it up and begin to examine it.

“A hologram? Of what? Why would Jyn enjoy this?” His confusion was apparent.

“I was in the archives,” he lied smoothly, his face morphing into false happiness, “and I came across this. It's of Lyra, Galen. From the old days. I do not know how much Jyn remembers of her mother but this should provide some comfort.”

“Lyra...” Galen breathed, clutching the data in his hand, his face joyful yet tinged with a longing for his lost wife.

“I shall leave and allow you to view it in private. I felt you should have it.” Nodding, as was his preferred goodbye, he made a start for the door but a heavy hand on his shoulder caused him to turn back.

Standing directly in front of him, Galen placed his other hand on the opposite shoulder and held Krennic in an almost hug, his desire to say thank you apparent.

Matching the movement with a hand of his own, he squeezed Galens' shoulder lightly before pulling from his grasp and strutting from the room, the speed of his exit causing the cape to swish dramatically.

As the doors whooshed shut behind him, a sly smirk broke out on his face.

He now had no doubts that Galen would continue with his work despite any misgivings about the upcoming physical testing and that his death star would be completed with utmost urgency.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

_You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar._

It was an old saying but it was one which had proven successful.

Pulling the flask from his hip, he took a quick swig of the colourless liquid which was held within it and enjoyed the rough burn as it washed down his throat. On the monitor before him, Galen Erso and his child were playing together in one of the laboratories. He was showing her how to perform some basic equation and she was amusing herself by pulling at his short beard.

As per his own orders, one day a week Galen was permitted to allow the child to join him in his laboratory provided he continued to work around her. He had faced some mild criticism for his actions but as he observed the latest report which stated that productivity had increased by 21% over the last quarter, he could not help but feel smug.

Galen considered him a friend again, he had straddled the line between captor and benefactor for many months but the work had paid off.

He was under no illusions that the scientist still harboured many doubts about the project and his own morality but regardless he still, consciously or subconsciously, worked hard towards their goal.

His child, Jyn, was still receiving an Empire-approved education and early testing had shown that she could have the potential to be as brilliant as her father and he made a note to keep on eye on her development, she could be invaluable as an asset to the Empire. Galen had confided to him in private that the child viewed him as an almost familial figure and he took this information in his stride, filing it away for future use and ensuring that he continued to appear beneficial to her.

If he were honest, he could not deny that he was pleased with how events had progressed.

Had he needed to, he would not have hesitated to force Galen to complete the project. His personal guard of deathtroopers could be very persuasive if given the opportunity to do so and Galens' torture would have been unfortunate but nothing could stand in the way of his death star.

_You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar._

Taking another sip from his flask, Krennic drummed his gloved fingers on his desk as he lost himself to his own musings. He was a man of vinegar, coarse and corrosive, but even he had to admit, honey did have its appeal.

 


End file.
